the Legend of Spyro The Twisted Fate part 1
by Dark Spyro13
Summary: enjoy! i did my best to get rid of any rude remarks. one being "I'd like to see things drom your point of view, but i can't get my head far enough up your ass." i hope to have gotten rid of that aand have a good story.


The Legend of Spyro

The Twisted Fate- Part 1

i'd like to see things from your point of view, but i can't get my head far enough up your ass

The battle was won! Malefor was defeated, but our heroes, a purple dragon with yellow crests , horns, and a golden chest, and a violet dragoness with a ruby-colored chest and a blade at the end of her tail, had no time to rejoice. the world was breaking apart before their eyes. Then, Spyro heard a very familiar voice. The voice of his mentor, and former fire guardian, Ignitus speaking into his mind. "_Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world_."

"I know what i have to do, cynder."

"No, Spyro. You don't have to do anything. let's just go."

"Go where, cynder? the world is breaking apart! but i can stop it. i think i was ment to."

"then I'm with you."

then, Spyro concentrated his energy into reforming the world. cynder wondered what it was that seemed different about him now. a stronger sense of duty? more powerful abilities? no. none of these. but she could not get into detailed thinking, for a few minutes later, spyro broke his concentration. too soon for cynder to think about it.

"Done. now we can go."

There was an opening in the earth. a tunnel to the outside world. after shooting out like rockets, the two plummeted to the ground below. later, in the fields of the Valley of Avalar, three great dragons surrounded the two...

A blue dragon spoke first.

"What do we have here? it seems we found Spyro and Cynder. alive, no less.

next, a green dragon spoke. "So it seems. we should bring them to the Temple and await their awakening. then we can ask them what happend. how these strange visitors got here. and if they were able to defeat Malefor"

later, in a familliar room, spyro awoke. meeting the familliar gaze of a lifelong friend. startled by this unexpected visit, spyro fell out of his bed. Sparx, a golden dragonfly, and a brother to spyro, broke out laughing. "You should see your face!" Spyro, remembering a memmory of his first battle, which was not funny at the time, replied, "well at least I've never been turned into a lantern." Sparx, offended by his brother's comeback, groaned. "are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life, purple boy?" "Just until you learn to be less... annoying. you could start by-"

"Am i interrupting, or am i breaking this up just in time?"

"Cynder! You're all right!"

"We all are, thanks to your couragous deeds, spyro."

"Terrador!"

"Yes, spyro. and there are also _new_ dragons... and some strange visitors. much has channged since you were last concious. Our main concern is finding out about these new creatures and substances. darkspore, darkspawn, Phazon, and this planet called

'Phaaze'."

" 'last concious?' how long have i been unconcious!?"

"Calm down. We all arrived shortly after the battle you had with the dark master. you are wounded and need rest," said a figure in an orange and yellow suit with a green visor.

then, everything was interrupted by a loud bang.

a silver dragon with red eyes, red wings, and flame-colored runes covering his body. he spoke in a cold voice. "I am Drakos, and i come for the purple dragon to test his strength and skill! Where is Spyro?" "right here!"

As the the two clashed together in battle, Drakos disapperd into the shadows and snuck behind Spyro and hit him in the back of the head with a tail strike. Spyro returnd the favor with a comet dash. Drakos saw this, and darted out of the way at the last second. "Don't you know it takes more energy to miss than to hit? the elders clearly taught you nothing of speed or agility! you couldn't hit me if i were to move as fast as a snail!" "well lets see how big of a charge you get out of this!" and with that, spyro unleashed a barrage of electrical arcs, flying erratically through the air. in an attempt to move, Drakos was hit by an arc, and built up an electric charge which attracted the others, eventually forcing his wings to lock up, causing him to fall to the earth bellow."I have a few more tricks than you expected, you fool! never underestimate an opponent, FOR IT WILL BE YOUR UNDOING!" then, Drakos felt a weight so intense that he was locked in position. it was spyro's transformation. Spyro turned from Mauve to Black in an instant.

Drakos tried to avoid a bolt of purple radiation, but he had failed to dodge all of it. he felt a sharp pain, and looked at his side. he was burnt by this beam of pure energy. stunned, Dark Spyro fired a beam of energy until the dragon collapsed. he was beaten.

"That's it, then. it's over. we should throw him into a cell and await his-"

"No. leave him in my room. i will question him myself. he knows not to underestimate me. He just learned that lesson, as i see."

"Very well, young dragon. we will bring him-"

"No, i will. he is my... 'victim,' as he could be called. i will stay responsible for him and his actions."

"I'm going with you, spyro. you'll need some company."

Later, in Spyro's room, Drakos awoke.

"Where am i...?" he said in an exausted tone.

"What happened?"

"You tested my strength, and I nearly killed you. that's about it. The short version, anyway."

"Yes. you have bested me in combat- and spared my life, no less - so i am in your debt. but first allow me to tell you why i tested your strength. and also allow me to beg your forgivness. you are a kind soul, as i hear."

"I will personally forgive you, but you will also have to ask the same of the others. and afterwards, tell us all why you had to test me."

"Something about you is familliar to me. have we met before our battle?"

"Not that i know of."

"I am usualy a kind soul, and not one to pick fights."

"Save it for the others."

Later, in the Training room of the temple, the meeting was held. Spyro was sitting in the place of Ignitus.

"Dark times are at hand, and we are going to need to work together. we no longer have a universe of our own. you can easilly see by these strange new beings here. Samus Aran, Galactic Bounty Hunter and former member of the Galactic Federation, Alistair, Grey Warden and Templar, who was raised in the Chantry and trained to kill any runaway Mages, or apostates, and by Duncan, who was forced to invoke, what was it, again?"

"The Rite of Conscription," Alistair said.

"Ah, thank you. and then there is Link, the Hero of Time, and savior of Zelda. he hails from Skyloft, an island that floats in the sky above Hyrule."

"Trained to be a knight, he was forced to fight through Scorching volcanoes, dusty deserts, and tree-filled forests. along with flooded temples and even went back in time."

"along with our new heroes come the threats from their worlds. the Darkspawn, the Space Pirates, and Phazon along with them, and the newest horde of Darkspore. we have seen nothing of the Bokoblins, Demise, Gannondorf, or anything that Link tells us of.

"we also have a handfull of new dragons. meet Ember, a pink Dragoness with a big heart, flame, a red dragon with a strong connection with the scorching element of fire, and Shadow, a Black dragon with a past that not even he knows of. he is master of the elements of Shadow and Fear, if they can be called Elements. no offence to him or cynder. and i also present myself as an ally. i am Spyro's brother, and was taken by the same grunt that took Cynder's egg. he dropped my egg, allowing me to strengthen myself at a young age. i, like spyro, can master any element. I was exposed to Phazon, turning my purple scales into blue ones."

"you may find us in the valley of avalar, helping any who ask. if not there, then look in the guest quarters."

Later, Alistair visited Spyro in his room.

"So, listen, i wanted to tell you about something that i'm not proud of. not when i'll be working with Dragons, anyway."

"Yes, Alistair?"

"Before i found myself here, i killed a dragon."

"I'm sure you had good reason, Alistair."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Spyro. anyhow, i also wanted to talk to you about the strange books and tomes you have in the library."

"What about them?"

"I saw something like those in the Circle of Magi, which is where all mages go to freely practice their magical talents. not that the mages had a choice anyway. but back to the point, it was horrible what was inside those books."

"Blood Magic?"

"Yes. Blood magic is-"

"Evil. I know. i saw it. just after the meeting. i saw how deadly it was and kept walking. i'd sooner eat my own wings than encounter a blood mage."

"Well, that's good. that you know Blood magic is evil that is."

"If you want to live with us, i can show you to the history of the Dragons of Avalar."

"Actually, i found that and read it. It seems like a whole new world. But, then again, it actually _is_ another world's history."

"It's good to know that you care for us. these are indeed troubling times, and I wish that i had been warned sooner."

"Fate is a strange thing, Spyro," said a voice from the door.

"Ignitus!"

"Yes, young dragon. but i am not the Ignitus you know. i am the new Chronicler. i was allowed to help you in these troubling times."

"Ever since i came to the temple, you've bee like a father to me. I thought i'd lost any trace of family.

"So that means you don't care about old Sparx, eh?"

"that's not what i said, Sparx, nor what i ment"

"We should all go to bed. i will call everyone else to their rooms. it seems that Samus can hold her own, but she will need help at times. "

"You can always count on me, Ignitus."

"After that, it's off to bed with you. I've moved Cynder into your room, Spyro. i hope you don't mind. space is hard to come by."

"that's fine, ignitus," said spyro, containing all his joy.

"Do you need any help, samus?"

"No. Not right now. unless you've seen Ridley. in that instance, I need to know where and when."

"Even if i did see him, i wouldn't tell you. from what i hear, Ridley is indestructable, and if you could kill him, those Space Pirates would keep bringing him back with more weapons and powers. that, and more resiliance. there's no point exept for a while without worry of encountering him. that, or your own death. unless you can wipe out every space pirate. in that case, i could go scouting to find him. but only after they are wiped out. in any case, seeing as how you need no assistance, i should be heading back to the temple."

"just be careful. Ridley could be anywhere."

"I doubt he could sneak up on anyone with his size."

"he has his ways."

Spyro came back to the temple to find his door locked. he breathed fire into a gole surrounded in metal and there was a click. the door opened.

"Cynder? are you in here? i can't see a thing. It's pitch black in here..."

Spyro lit a candle that was sitting on a metal shelf to find an empty room.

_Cynder's probably busy or running late. i'm sure she'll be back soon._

the next morning, Spyro went to the training room to see if Cynder was there when he was stopped by Drakos.

"Have you seen Cynder? we've been looking for her all morning."

"No, I can't say i have. she wasn't in my room last night or this morning when i woke up. What was she doing when you last saw her?"

"Actually, she was going out to get a few Red Crystals with Ember. those two have a close friendship, so i doubt that Ember did anything. they might have gotten lost. though i doubt it. Cynder is like a map. by that i mean she always knows where she's going and how to get there."

"Well, i should go looking for her."

"No, you should stay here. you are still weak and need rest."

"You said it yourself. never underestimate an opponent. i may not be an opponent, but i am still not to be underestimated."

Spyro and Drakos turned to see a humanoid figure with Bat-like wings.

"Who are you? what do you want? How do you know of my condition?"

"I am Kal'dor. i have come to help destroy the darkspore, Darkspawn, space pirates, ridley, phazon, the dark master, and any other hidden threats. I see all that i must in dreams and durring meditation."

"Can you tell us what happened to cynder and ember?"

"They have been taken into a prison for any lost dragon or dragoness. i have come to help you get them back as well as the previously mentioned reasons.

"What are you, though? and how do we know we can trust you?"

"I am the most powerful being in the former multiverse. i have no expectations of trust from any dragon, cheetah, or any intelegent being on this planet exept for Samus Aran. Samus has gone ahead to look for Cynder and Ember."

"We have no choice but to trust him, Spyro. He's our only hope for finding Cynder and Ember."

"I suppose you're right. but i have some questions for you. or one, if i have no questions of your story."

"You wish to know of my past and if i am really your brother, i assume."

"you'd be right about that," Spyro replied.

"Do we have time?"

"Yes. i can tell you if we need to cut this short and continue another time."

"Very well."

"It started, as you can most likely guess, at the raid on the dragon temple when we were eggs. The same ape that took Cynder's egg took mine. i always had a superior sense of smell, and could smell his body odor from inside my egg." Drakos shuddered as he recalled the scent of the ape that had his egg.

"He dropped my egg for fear of being punished by Gaul for taking two eggs instead of one. when i hatched, i was forced to find my own food. and that gave me my enhanced hunting and tracking skills. later on, i learned i was a dragon. i was always smart, and i found the temple. being very timid at the time, i turned back when i saw that the temple was overrun. then, i was forced to fight three apes. it was then that i learned of my abilities. i was agile, swift, strong, cunning, and light on my feet. when i ran, i left too faint a trail for the apes to track. i was able to defeat the three apes that i encountered and run before reinforcements arrived."

"after that, i found the perfect place to live until i was sure that the war was over. i knew when i felt a shift in the earth due to Cynder's defeat. i heard legends of you, spyro. i heard tales of the one-dragon army that laid waste to Cynder's army and brought peace to the world. i wanted to test him, and trained myself in the arts of melee and elemental attacks. as i found soon after when fighting you, training oneself is a rare thing, but less efficient. and therefore, less rewarding. though accomplishing mastery of something is its own reward, i always loved the feeling of winning a battle against a stronger opponent. the addrenaline, the victory rush, and the feeling of accomplishment drove me to battle every dragon i found, eventually leading to you. i had a good start, but the better dragon won, though slightly less intelegent, no offence, but in a way, you are still being complimented. you are still smarter than most other dragons. anyway, i encountered Phazon while fighting a very strange creature. i never did find out what it was, but Phazon replaced every drop of blood it didn't have, meaning Phazon was all that flowed through it's veins. It fell on me when it died, and my body absorbed the whole creature, which leads me to believe that the creature was made of pure phazon. Samus's scans indicate that it was an Omega Pirate. Space pirates experement with Phazon, you see, so that was one of their 'inventions.' that's what turned my scales blue. i tried to breathe fire, and instead of orange tinted with red, i breathed out a blast of light blue flame. i had no idea at the time that it was just Phazon-enhanced flame breath, but i found out soon after. every element was tinted or completely blue. i also gained the ability to absorb Phazon into my body and save it for power, or convert it to internal energy. in other words, i could absorb Phazon to heal my wounds. that's about all that i can recount at the moment."

"That's some story," Spyro said.

"Later, the two dragons found themselves at the site where the strange being told them to go before flying off into space to persue Ridley.

"Here we are..."

"And there _they_ are!" spyro shouted, happy to see Cynder.

Spyro shot an Earth missile out of his mouth, shattering the glass that made up the cell. and with that Ember and Cynder exited the cell.

"Spyro! You came!"

"Of course i did. Did you think i'd turn my back on the ones i love and think of as family?"

"I thought that they got you, too, but took you and Drakos to a different prison. i'm so glad that you're all right!"

"I'm glad that you and ember are okay. and that we found this place. we need to report this to the Elders!"

"Or we could destroy this place ourselves," ember said angrily.

"Violence won't solve anything. we need to hear the Elders' opinion of this."

And with that, the four flew back to the temple.

"So it is true. it is as we feared. we will prepare all the dragons and prpare for another battle. Spyro. you and your companions search for anything amis. report back with any news. take Alistair with you. you must be ready to fight Darkspawn or Darkspore."

"I was also trained as a blacksmith. i made some armor for the dragons. it's in the storage room. you may want some of that to take any Arrows or melee weapon blows."

"and i need to search for anything that might help me kill ridley once and for all. that beast killed my parents. i'll not stand by and let it kill more families!"

"Very well. prepare for battle."

"Maker watch over in these times."

"Indeed..."

to be continued...


End file.
